Gomenne: Lo siento
by OnlyNueve
Summary: "Aunque pienso que no tengo ningún sabor, Si mi hermana está feliz conmigo…" Ruby Kurosawa está en una encrucijada: ¿Debería decir sí a los deseos de Dia? ¿Y si esos deseos fueran comerla? One shot inspirado en la canción "Gomenne gomenne" de Kikuo con Hatsune Miku. Contenido fuerte.


**Hey~, aquí Ani Kamia, con un nuevo one shot. **

**Antes de que continúen leyendo, les pido que lean los siguientes puntos. **

**1.- Sería recomendable que escucharan la canción "Gomenne gomenne" de Kikuo con Hatsune Miku. **

**2.- Si eres impresionable o los temas de enfermedades mentales no te van, entonces es recomendable que no leas este fanfic. **

**3.- He cambiado a los participantes de la canción para conveniencia de la historia, ahora en vez de "padre" y "chico", serán "hermana" y "chica". **

**4.- Si amas a Ruby Kurosawa, Dia Kurosawa y Kanan Matsuura y te consideras alguien sensible, entonces posiblemente te sea incómodo, repugnante o quizá imposible leer el siguiente one shot. **

**5.- Veo que estás igual de mal que yo, sigues leyendo esto. **

**Con estos puntos dichos, debo aclarar que no, mis historias no tendrán este tinte ahora, solamente quiero explorar una parte de mi escritura e imaginación. No diré que será lo más perturbador que van a leer, pero recomiendo discreción. **

**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer.**

* * *

**"Gomenne"**

**(Lo siento)**

* * *

Una sensación de vacío crecía en su pecho. Cada noche al dormir recordaba aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la saliva resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios hambrientos. Desesperados.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y salió, hacía mucho que no ponía un pie en la calle, todo por recomendación de Kanan, aquella chica que le había extendido la mano de una manera extraña que ella llamó "amabilidad". Pero lo había arruinado, la peliazulada no la iba a perdonar nunca. No después de lo que había ocurrido.

Su amor no era amor, el amor era doloroso, intenso… El amor era… Dia…

"_**Abre mis costillas, bebe directamente mi sopa desde mi estómago, con un beso"**_

* * *

Los dientes de su hermana se clavaron en su pierna, sentía cómo su carne se reventaba entre sus fauces. Gritó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, el amor dolía, era lo que su madre decía, pero, ¿estaba bien? Le daba miedo.

— D-Dia…— susurró dolorosamente, mientras escuchaba un zumbido persistente en su cabeza, sentía cómo sus ojos comenzaban a salir de sus cuencas, ardía. La pelinegra metía una botella de vidrio por su vagina repetidas veces mientras jalaba la correa que había puesto alrededor de su cuello; ella reía, parecía feliz, sus esmeraldas, inyectadas de locura y deseo, admiraban su obra de arte mientras los quejidos apagados de su hermana menor llenaban la habitación, pero la pequeña no podía reír, aunque quisiera, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y las lágrimas salían por sus ojos mientras su lengua comenzaba a asomarse entre sus labios.

— Pff… ¿De nuevo te vas a desmayar? Así no es divertido— se quejó su hermana mientras aflojaba el agarre, haciendo que el torso de Ruby se levantara con violencia, en busca de oxígeno. Comenzó a toser con la boca abierta, pero… o tosía, o respiraba, no podía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, y en el intento, su cuerpo se convulsionaba de una manera extraña.

Dia sacó la botella del interior de su hermana y después la miró con una sonrisa, era pequeña y frágil, tan frágil que ansiaba romperla lo más pronto posible, así como su padre lo había hecho con su madre. Pero aún no, quería ir lento, disfrutar de cada grito, cada gota de sangre, cada suplica, cada lágrima… El sabor de la pelirroja.

— L-Lo siento—se disculpó en un hilo de voz, mientras aspiraba con codicia el aire a su alrededor.

— No te preocupes— la mayor elevó el mentón de su hermana —, ¿te parece si servimos la cena?

— ¿Aho-Ahora?

— Más tarde, en cuanto tengas ganas— besó su frente, la pequeña cerró los ojos para recibir ese suave tacto, y después, la sensación pasó a sus labios. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelinegra mientras dejaba que su lengua entrara en su boca, pero no pudo evitar morderla cuando sintió el dolor punzante de los dedos de Dia entrar en su carne abierta: la mordida en su pierna.

— ¡Diah! — se retorció, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de la mayor.

— Ruby— la mayor sintió el sabor de su propia sangre entre el beso. Sacó su mano de la herida y después la puso en la boca de la pelirroja —, eres deliciosa, ¿lo sabías?

La menor de las Kurosawa no podía hablar, pues las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos y su garganta estaba completamente bloqueada por sus quejidos, así que simplemente lamió los dedos de su hermana, ante la mirada extasiada de ésta.

— No percibo…gh… ningún sabor— respondió, sintiendo cómo su garganta raspaba y el aire aun no regresaba por completo.

— Yo sí, y me encanta, tu sangre es tan exquisita que simplemente quisiera cortarte el cuello y beber de el— respondió mientras delineaba la yugular de Ruby, ansiosa, sedienta. ¿Eso dolería tanto como la herida en su pierna? Una extraña sensación parecida a un "no quiero" surgió en su interior, pero lo dejó pasar cuando Dia acarició su cabello con suavidad. Eso se sentía mejor—. Oye, ¿puedo cortarte? Quiero comerte— de nuevo, esa pregunta. Dia se relamió los labios

— A-Aún no…— el rostro de decepción de su hermana le hicieron sentir culpable, pero aún no era tiempo, incluso sus padres habían esperado para dar ese paso.

"_**Aunque pienso que no tengo ningún sabor, **_

_**Si mi hermana está feliz conmigo…"**_

— Hermana…— llamó, mientras la pelinegra terminaba de lavar la mordida en su pierna.

— Dime…

— Quiero… ir al baño.

Una gran amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pelinegra, quien se levantó para después regresar con un plato hondo.

— Procura no llenarlo de orina, o así no servirá— le recordó.

— Sí— Ruby lo tomó y dejó que el excremento cayera, no era mucho, pero seguro Dia estaría bien con eso, ella ya tenía suficiente con el que había comido antes de comenzar a tener sexo con ella.

— ¿Tú no vas a comer? — preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Ya comí antes, es para ti— le sonrió. Dia besó su frente y acarició su cabello.

— Esa es mi hermanita— tomó el plato—, guardaré un poco de todas formas si quieres.

— Sí— con un poco de dificultad de levantó, apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

— Oh, es cierto— la pelinegra se detuvo —, necesito que llenes esto— le dio un vaso grande —. Me di cuenta que sabe genial con la grasa que sale del excremento, ¿lo harás?

— Sí hermana… Pero me duele…

— Vamos, sólo un poco— besó su mejilla —, para tu hermanita…

— S-Sí…

Acomodó el vaso entre sus piernas y esperó a que la orina saliera. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en sus ojos: dolía, ardía, incluso le pareció ver un poco de sangre gracias a las heridas que la botella había dejado en sus paredes, ¿a su hermana le gustaría así? Sangre era sangre, y si quería beber de su cuello, seguro que sí. No pudo controlar qué tanto salía, así que el vaso se llenó y aun seguía orinando, cuando por fin pudo detenerse, se limpió las lágrimas con la de las playeras que estaban tiradas en el suelo y alcanzó como pudo a su hermana en la cocina.

El amor dolía…

No pudo más y terminó arrastrándose a los pies de Dia, quien, al mirarla, tomó el vaso que llevaba en la mano y después la cargó para recostarla en la barra de la cocina. Siguió con su tarea mientras la saliva se acumulaba en su boca, aquel olor le traía recuerdos, pues era lo mismo que solía hacer su padre con la carne y desechos de su madre. Claro que… cuando él quiso tener a Ruby tuvo que matarlo, su hermana era suya y de nadie más: los moretones, quemaduras, cortadas, cicatrices y ese hermoso aspecto herido eran la prueba.

Ruby se percató de la mirada de Dia, pero estaba tan cansada que no pudo decirle nada más. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad de su mente la absorbiera.

"_**Chupa la grasa amarilla con una pajilla,**_

_**Ponla en mi orina y succiónala de esa manera.**_

_**Así, también rellena, corta y cuece mi excremento,**_

_**A pesar de que mi cuerpo vaya colapsando por el bien de mi hermana…"**_

* * *

— Vamos, sólo un poco— le pedía Dia mientras jalaba de la correa.

— N-No…— respondía con dificultad. De la nada, la mayor le había pedido cortarle la mano, pero aún no estaba lista, no quería, y al recibir su negativa, la pelinegra jaló con más fuerza, asfixiándola más. El cuchillo caliente dibujaba marcas en su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya hemos esperado lo suficiente, van a ser dos años desde la muerte de nuestro padre y desde que iniciamos nuestra relación— se quejó mientras hacía un mohín. Al no escuchar respuesta de Ruby, aflojó el agarre y finalmente la pelirroja respiró con fuerza.

— ¿Me dejas sacarte una de esas hermosas gemas? — le preguntó, ansiosa, mientras tomaba su cabeza con su mano abierta y la volteaba a mirarla, lamió unos de sus ojos.

— No…— susurró mientras parpadeaba. ¿Iba a ver bien sólo con un ojo? No sabía, pero aún no quería averiguarlo.

— No me dejas nada de diversión Ruby— se quejó mientras suspiraba —. Ah, ya sé— fue a la cocina y después regresó con un pepino y un cartón de leche.

— Her… Hermana…

— Esto va a ser divertido, tu cara agonizante siempre es tan linda…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Quédate quieta— sonrió.

Dia volteó a Ruby, dejándola boca abajo.

— ¿D-Dia? ¡Mgh! — sintió cómo su hermana metía el vegetal dentro de ella — ¡Dia!

— Ruby, tus gritos son lo mejor del mundo, grita… ¡grita más!

— ¡Hiyaaa! — se mordió el labio, el pepino raspó su útero en un inicio, pero después comenzó a entrar y salir con facilidad — Ngh… D-Dia…

— Creo que ya está listo, ¡Dios! En verdad eres una puta, Ruby— antes de que la pelirroja viera hacia atrás, la mayor metió el pepino en su ano, empujándolo con fuerza al sentir que no entraba completamente.

— ¡Gaah! ¡Mfgh…! — apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte que casi sintió sus dientes quebrarse, Dia comenzó a reír y bufar mientras repetía la misma acción una y otra vez, hasta que las piernas de Ruby comenzaron a temblar — ¡Hermana…! — gritó mientras se aferraba a las sábanas.

— ¿Te viniste? Sabía que iba a encantarte, pero aquí no acaba— sin sacar el pepino de su ano, la hizo sentarse con cierta dificultad, pues la presión del colchón contra el trasero de Ruby hacía que la fruta entrara aún más profundo, y por ende, doliera todavía más —. Bebe — le ordenó mientras le acercaba el cartón de leche.

— ¿P-Por qué?

— Esa leche lleva en el refrigerador casi cinco meses, la estuve guardando para este día.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Bebe— insistió.

— N-No… — ya sabía cómo terminaría, no hacía mucho le había hecho lo mismo.

— ¿Qué? — la mayor la miró con una ceja enarcada, como si hubiera dicho una locura.

— No te pregunté, te dije, bebe.

— N-No quiero…

La pelinegra mordió su labio con enojo, pero después sonrió mientras negaba.

— Oh Ruby, ya no eres una niña, ¿sabes? — abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre su regazo, sabiendo que la presión clavaría aún más el pepino que Ruby tenía dentro de ella, las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la pelirroja, quien no atinó más que a aferrarse a la playera de la mayor.

— Duele… Dia… ¡Duele…!

— Aun te gusta que te den las cosas en la boca — acercó el cartón de leche a sus labios, pero Ruby volteó la cabeza.

— ¿Ruby?

— N-No…

— Abre la boca— le dijo en un tono de voz más serio de lo usual.

— Por favor…— rogó.

— Es esto o un pedazo de tu carne, ¿qué eliges? — la mirada de la mayor brillaba ante la expectativa, sin inmutarse ante sus lágrimas.

— N-No…

— Entonces abre la boca.

— Dia… N-No quiero… la última vez fue…

— Dije— Dia tomó su nariz con los dedos y la obligó a mirarla —… ¡que abras la puta boca!

— D…Gh— la falta de oxígeno le hizo abrir los labios en busca de aire, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su hermana zambutió el cartón, metiéndolo casi hasta su garganta y obligándola a tragar la leche podrida.

— Así, buena niña— liberó el agarre de su nariz y rodeó el cuello de la pequeña con su brazo, empujando y exprimiendo el cartón; una vez lo sintió vacío, lo sacó de su boca —. Si te atreves a vomitarlo ahora, te cortaré la mano.

Las lágrimas bajaban por los ojos verdes de Ruby, finalmente puso ambas manos en la cama mientras contenía las arcadas y las ganas de devolver lo que aun sentía en la boca, el líquido era empujado hacia su boca, pero al mirar a su hermana frente a ella, lo tragó, su cuerpo siguió convulsionándose por las constantes arcadas, y cada que sentía a leche salir por su garganta, el ciclo volvía a comenzar. Su cabeza solía.

— Dia…

— No era tan difícil, sí que puedes llegar a ser infantil — contorneó su rostro —. Ahora quédate ahí, no tienes permitido sacarlo de tu ano, y tampoco defecar, no hasta mañana.

— Pero…

— ¿O prefieres cambiarlo? — Dia tomó el cuchillo que estaba en el marco de la ventana, pasando uno de sus dedos por la afilada hoja.

— N-No…

— Esa es mi hermanita— besó su frente —. Te amo Ruby.

— Y-Yo también gh— una arcada la interrumpió, cubrió su boca.

— Oh bueno, puedes vomitar si quieres, lo que me interesaba es que la leche hiciera efecto.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, pero, hazlo conmigo— la pelinegra la besó con ferocidad —. Listo, ahora— susurró entre el beso, una arcada volvió, y entonces, el vómito de Ruby salió directo a la boca de la pelinegra, quien lo bebió.

— Dia… — musitó una vez terminaron.

— Eres una buena niña, Ruby— se limpió la comisura del labio—. Ahora, no te muevas de aquí, y no te atrevas a arruinar nuestro juego.

— … N-No lo haré.

* * *

— Oye, ¿puedo cortarte? — Ruby sabía lo que esa pregunta significaba, y si no accedía, Dia haría algo más que sustituyera su deseo.

— No…

— Vamos… Se me han acabado las ideas, si vuelvo a golpearte hoy es posible que te mate, y no quiero hacerlo, debemos morir juntas, ¿recuerdas? Sería triste que te fueras antes que yo.

— No puedes…— repitió.

El pie de Dia comenzó a moverse, mostrando la impaciencia de la pelinegra.

— Vamos, sólo un dedo, tu oreja, tu mano, no será mucho— rogó mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

— No quiero… Aún no…— la mirada dulce de Dia se tornó llena de ira.

— ¡¿Entonces cuándo, maldita sea?!

— No lo sé…— se encogió en su lugar, pero procuró no sentarse bien. Aun le dolía el trasero, y no sólo por la terrible diarrea que había tenido hace unos días, su hermana había metido el brazo en su ano el otro día, metió una esfera de cristal y la había reventado dentro mientras la aplastaba con el pie repetidas veces.

— Yo sí sé— Dia se aproximó a ella con cuchillo en mano —. Será hoy… ¡Verás que se sentirá muy bien!

— ¡No! — gritó con la voz quebrada, se levantó como pudo, haciendo que Dia se estrellara contra la cama.

— ¿Ruby? — casi parecía sorprendida.

— ¡No, por favor…!

— Ven, te juro que sólo será un pedazo, quiero probarte, quiero sentir la fibra de tus músculos en mis dientes, seguro es deliciosa, vamos, no te va a doler, ¡puedes hacerlo conmigo después! Pero ven aquí— dijo, casi suplicante, avanzando con lentitud.

— ¡Ya para!

— ¡Te dije que vengas aquí perra! — Ruby alcanzó las escaleras y subió con dificultad, tropezándose varias veces, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, desesperada, sacando fuerzas de quién sabía dónde para tumbarla. Dia la alcanzó y la hizo caer por los escalones de un fuerte tirón, pero aún no se rendía, la empujó al baño y cerró la puerta, movió como pudo la mesa y encerró a la pelinegra — ¡Voy a destrozarte! ¡En cuanto salga de aquí voy a comerte Ruby, abre la jodida puerta! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Sólo quiero consumar nuestro amor, Ruby! — no era la primera vez que Dia tenía una crisis. Pero sí era la primera vez en que el temor había hecho presa el corazón de la menor de las Kurosawa. ¿cuándo era que su relación se había tornado así? Hasta hacía un año, no pasaba de golpes… Y ahora…

"_**Lo siento, aún me parece que no está bien"**_

Golpeó la puerta, pero no se abría, comenzó a pegar patadas al pomo hasta que lo destrozó y la puerta cedió. Salió a la calle, el brillo del sol era cegador, no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta luz, el aire tenía un aroma extraño y se sentía pesada, sin fuerzas. No había nada a su alrededor, pero un fuerte golpe le hizo dar un pequeño salto. Escucho a su hermana gritar su nombre mientras golpeaba algo; sus piernas le pidieron correr, y así lo hizo, corrió con lo último que podía dar su débil cuerpo. Cuando paró, ya estaba anocheciendo, y aun no veía nada, solamente un gran y espeso bosque. Se recargó en un árbol y suspiró.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin Dia?

* * *

Una voz resonó en su cabeza, era de una chica, ¿todo había sido un sueño? ¿no había salido?

— Está viva— escuchó —, oye, ¿puedes oírme?

— ¿Dia?

— ¿Dia? — sus ojos enfocaron a una joven peliazulada de ojos violetas. No era su hermana.

— ¿Q-Quién?

— Me llamo Kanan, ¿Esa tal Dia te hizo esto?

— ¿D-Dónde estoy?

— En el bosque de Awashima, te he encontrado porque el perro de mi amiga te ha olfateado— habló la chica, mientras cargaba con cuidado a la menor.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga?

— Mejor dicho, ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Ruby…

— Bueno, Ruby, ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿Recuerdas algo? Debemos ir a denunciarlo.

— ¿Denunciar?

— Sí, la meterán a prisión, pagará por sus crímenes.

— Pero… Pero ella no ha hecho nada malo, es sólo que yo aún soy infantil, no merezco su amor…

— ¿Qué dem…? Bueno, por ahora vayamos a mi casa, te revisaré, soy médico— dijo mientras la cubría un una delgada manta, protegiéndola.

* * *

— ¿Qué mierda? Tu cuerpo decaído da pena— susurró con tristeza mientras terminaba de bañar a la pelirroja. Tenía cicatrices de heridas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, marcas de dientes profundas, su cabello estaba en un estado deplorable, sus genitales estaban casi completamente mutilados y estaba tan baja de peso que le sorprendía que aun pudiera caminar.

— ¿Eso es bueno?

— No, es malo, jodidamente malo, ¿quién te hizo esto?

— ¿Por qué la quieres denunciar? — se puso a la defensiva.

— Ella está mal, lo que te hizo está mal, ¿cuánto pasaste con ella? — preguntó, incrédula.

— Creo que dos años…

— ¡¿Dos años?! ¡Ni siquiera tendrías que estar viva con semejante daño! Tenemos que ir a la policía.

— ¿Qué hará la policía?

— La van a llevar a la cárcel.

— ¿Qué es una cárcel?

— Es un sitio donde castigan a la gente mala, los encierran, no saldrá jamás de ahí, no se acercaría a ti de nuevo.

— Pero D… Pero ella no es mala— Ruby podía no saber nada del mundo, pero una cosa sí había notado. Si decía el nombre de su hermana, se habría acabado para Dia y para ella.

— ¿Entonces qué es esto? Perdón, pero cuando me educaron me enseñaron la extraña idea de que esto es violencia y que no lo debes permitir.

— Es extraña esa idea, esto es amor.

— No lo es, y hablaba sarcásticamente.

— ¿Qué es el amor para ti? — preguntó mientras se dejaba secar.

— Es tratar bien a la persona que quieres, besarle, cumplir sus deseos, hacer sus días felices y cuidarla el resto de tu vida.

— Entonces yo fallé al amor de mi hermana…

— ¿Qué?

— No cumplí su deseo…

— ¡¿Tú hermana?! ¡¿Tu sangre te hizo esto?!

— Ella me ama.

— No, no te ama, esto no es amor, es enfermedad, es locura, es ser una maldita enferma, una hija de puta.

— No.

Kanan suspiró, esa niña parecía no entender, ¿cuántos años tenía? No debería pasar los diecisiete. El coraje que sentía en su interior no lo podía describir en palabras, y aún más, sentía impotencia al no poder hacer caber en esa cabeza roja que lo que le había pasado estaba mal.

Ruby, por su parte, pensaba en Dia, ¿cómo estaría? No había ido a buscarla y eso la preocupaba, ¿ya no la amaba? ¿Se había enojado? Pero… esa sensación de incertidumbre aun rondaba en su cabeza, no quería ser comida, ¿y si nunca aceptaba? Dia ya no la iba a amar e intentaría tomar a alguien más, tal como su padre. ¿Qué había del dolor? Aún era una niña, no era digna, había hecho algo malo, seguro Dia ya no la quería, ¿quién la iba a amar ahora? ¿sería esa chica frente a ella? ¿por qué no la mordía o la quemaba para demostrarlo?

— En fin, recuéstate, voy a revisarte— por ahora, tendría que obedecer a quien le estaba brindando amor en ese momento, aunque ese amor era extraño.

"_**Una chica mayor me dijo, ah, que mi cuerpo decaído daba pena, **_

_**y me tomó amablemente de la mano…**_

_**Lo siento, lo siento, seguramente soy una niña mala, así que**_

_**perdóname, perdona a la penosa yo…" **_

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación. Ruby estaba sentada en el piso, cosa que extrañó a la peliazulada — ¿Qué haces ahí?

— No tenía sueño, así que me quedé aquí, esperándote.

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que esperar a que venga.

— Pero la cama es tuya, yo sólo la puedo usar si tienes sexo conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios dices eso?

— Porque ahora tú me amas, y es lo que hacen las personas que se aman.

— No, no hacen eso— Kanan se arrodilló frente a Ruby, quien, al ver tal acción, se crispó ligeramente —, no voy a hacerte nada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eso no es amor, ya te lo dije, ¿qué demonios te metieron en la cabeza? — las lágrimas estaban saliendo de los ojos de la mayor. Incapaz de entender el grado de enfermedad que hacía notar la mirada suplicante de Ruby.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te duele? No estoy haciendo nada.

— ¡Es que no es posible Ruby! — la abrazó — ¡No es posible!

La pelirroja no sabía cómo responder a eso, ¿qué no era posible? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Ahora ella tenía que ser la que tomara el mando?

— ¿Tengo que morderte?

— ¿Qué? No… En fin— se separó de ella, el teléfono había comenzado a sonar —, espera.

Ruby la siguió con la mirada, había dejado la puerta entreabierta, ¿por qué?

No había ropa en el piso, el olor a limpiador inundaba su nariz, no era fuerte, era un olor suave, ¿dónde estaban las cuerdas? Kanan no tenía a alguien a quien amar, seguramente, aunque ahora ella estaba ahí… y si Dia no iba a buscarla, entonces no podía hacer nada… Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ¿por qué Dia la había abandonado? Ya debía haberla alcanzado.

— Dia…— suspiró.

— ¿Por qué la culpa sería mía? ¡La encontré en el bosque! — escuchó la voz de Kanan gritar — Tú me conoces y serías mi testigo, no haría algo así, la niña necesita atención psicológica, ¡apenas he podido curarla! — silencio — Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarla a su suerte? Mari, en serio, deberías verla, está jodidamente mal — silencio —. Bien, habla con el abogado, avísame por cualquier cosa. Gracias… Adiós.

Los pasos volvieron, Ruby no se había movido.

— ¿Quién es Mari?

— Recuéstate en la cama y duerme un poco, por favor— le pidió con tranquilidad, pero no una tranquilidad parecida a la de Dia, una tranquilidad… a secas.

— ¿Tendrás sexo conmigo?

— No Ruby, no lo haré.

— ¿Entonces por qué debo usar la cama?

— Para lo que es, para dormir— entró y cargó a la pelirroja, quitó las cobijas, recostó a Ruby y la cubrió —. Duerme.

— B-Bien…

— En un rato te hablaré cuando la comida esté lista.

¿Dormir así? ¿Vestida con ropa sin manchas o mojada?

No dolía, no tenía un olor intenso, no iban a tener sexo… Le daba un poco de miedo.

La puerta estaba abierta, podría volver con Dia, pero, ¿y si ya no la quería? ¿Con quién volvería? Si se iba, seguramente Kanan tampoco la querría de vuelta.

— Lo siento…— susurró a su hermana.

"_**Lo siento, adiós, quien huye de su hermana es una mala niña,**_

_**Lo siento, perdóname por empezar a querer a alguien que no es mi hermana"**_

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Kanan había acogido a Ruby, le había intentado preguntar, a función de un psicólogo improvisado, qué era lo que aquella mujer de la que se negaba a dar el nombre completo le había hecho durante esos meses, así como la situación de su familia.

Ruby notó cómo la cantidad de ese líquido amarillo que la peliazulada consumía mientras le platicaba lo que pasaba, subía cada vez más con cada sesión. Tenía el color de eso que su padre le había sacado a su madre del vientre para desinflamarlo, era una bolsa amarilla cubierta de sangre, dentro, tenía una bola de carne extraña que parecía un camarón en salsa, Dia había dicho que ese iba a ser su hermano, pero que su padre no iba a permitir que su madre cuidara a alguien más, así que lo había hecho desaparecer.

El líquido tenía un aroma similar al alcohol que su papá solía consumir, cuando eso pasaba, tenía sexo con su madre, ¿Kanan lo tendría con ella? ¿Eso era lo que faltaba?

— ¿Kanan?

— Lo siento— dijo mientras arrastraba las palabras, sus ojos parecían desorbitados —… Ve a dormir… Yo recojo… — se levantó, pero volvió a caer en el sillón. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí, sólo tengo que descansar— arrastraba la "s" cada que hablaba, sin duda estaba borracha —… Ve a dormir, que tengas buenas noches.

— Kanan…— Ruby tomó la mano de la peliazulada y la puso en su pecho.

— ¡¿Ruby?!

— Mi padre hacía esto con mi madre cuando estaba así, ¿tú también lo harás?

— ¡Yo no soy el hijo de puta de tu padre!

— Pero…

— Ve a dormir Ruby, mañana hablaremos de ello.

— Pero te sentirás mejor, eso decía él, eso dice ella…

— ¡Yo no soy ni tu hermana ni tu padre!

— Pero eres la persona que me ama ahora.

— ¡Que vayas a tu habitación puta madre!

Los ojos de Ruby brillaron, hacía mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras, era lindo volver a oírlas. Un sentimiento de nostalgia creció en su interior.

— Kanan…— se cubrió la boca por la emoción, pero para Kanan, fue una señal de miedo.

— L-Lo siento… Ve a dormir, por favor.

— Kanan— Ruby besó a la peliazulada, pero esta la empujó con fuerza, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Ruby! ¿Estás bien? — se agachó para ayudarla, pero el equilibrio le falló y cayó con ella.

La pelirroja supo que esa era la señal, la ojivioleta al fin iba a tomarla, sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kanan y la besó con intensidad; la peliazulada estaba confundida, pero el alcohol en su sistema no le permitía pensar adecuadamente, su resistencia se transformó en confusión, y su confusión, en ella, correspondiendo el beso de Ruby.

Sus lenguas se encontraron una danza hambrienta, la ojiverde esperaba a que Kanan la mordiera, que su sangre se mezclara, pero no lo hacía, simplemente la besaba, se sentía bien, pero era… muy suave… demasiado para su gusto. ¿Ese era el amor de la peliazulada?

La mayor comenzó a acariciarla con ternura, tratando con cuidado aquel maltratado cuerpo que al menos ahora había ganado peso y color.

Ruby cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontró a Dia, pero por momentos cambiaba a Kanan, y de Kanan, volvía a su hermana. La mirada amable de la médico se mezclaba con los sádicos ojos verdes de la pelinegra, no entendía nada. Miró cómo Kanan besaba su abdomen, mientras que, al cambiar a Dia, ésta abría su vientre con un afilado cuchillo y metía la mano, mientras esa gran sonrisa de satisfacción que conocía bien, se dibujaba en su rostro. Cuando Kanan volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos, miró cómo acariciaba con suavidad sus pechos con su lengua para después succionarlos. Sintió su mano frotar su vagina con delicadeza, sólo para después meter sus dedos. Arqueó ligeramente su espalda, era como un cosquilleo que se expandía a todo su útero, pero no se sentía igual, no era como Dia… Dia… ¿dónde estaba Dia?

— Tu cuerpo decaído es triste _(tu cuerpo se ha recobrado)_, es lamentable _(ya no se ve tan mal, me alegra) …_ feo _(eres muy linda)_— susurró una extraña mezcla entre su hermana y la peliazulada, pero al final, Kanan fue quien dominó la escena —, es malo, tengo que castigarte_ (lo que estoy haciendo está mal…)_, tengo que abrirte, sentirte_ (pero lo siento, no puedo parar)_.

Esas palabras se escuchaban como un eco.

— Ahh… Ngh… Hazlo más fuerte… ¡Gyah! Córtame, hazme sentir amor ¡Ahh~! — pidió, pero Kanan negaba.

— Eso está mal Ruby, no mereces algo así, es cruel lo que te ha pasado, ¡tu hermana es cruel!

— ¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¡Mnn! — miró su abdomen, no había ninguna herida, estaba intacto.

— Porque _(porque…) _me abandonaste _(no quiero lastimarte)_. Tu cuerpo roto es asqueroso _(tu cuerpo roto necesita verdadero cariño)_— la misma imagen se repetía. ¿Kanan le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Era Dia? No… Dia la amaba, la amaba de verdad, la peliazulada simplemente la estaba probando, no la quería. ¿Por qué no le preguntaba si podía comerla? ¿Por qué no la mordía hasta que la sangre cayera por la comisura de sus labios? ¿Por qué no la ataba y la golpeaba hasta cansarse?

"_**La chica bebe a tragos el líquido amniótico, **_

_**Separa mi estrecho estómago y toca su interior,**_

_**No intenta comerme, lo hace suavemente,**_

_**Aunque dice que mi cuerpo decaído es feo y malo…"**_

— Dia… ¡Ahh! — sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sintió un líquido caliente salir desde su interior.

Kanan se detuvo, estaba respirando agitadamente, pero después, se levantó un poco para mirar a Ruby a la cara. Al ver sus lágrimas, su corazón se oprimió.

— Lo siento…— dijo, ella también estaba a punto de llorar, ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso? Con todo lo que había sufrido… Se maldijo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, ¿por qué no la amaba?

— Yo no… no quería… Lo siento… — acomodó su ropa con cuidado.

— P-Pero…

— Lo siento… En verdad… No voy a volver a tocarte— lo que muchos describirían como culpa en la cara de Kanan, para Ruby era asco, desprecio.

— … Esto no es amor— susurró.

— Ve a dormir, yo limpiaré— pidió, y Ruby caminó a su habitación.

"_**Lo siento… De esa forma siento que está mal,**_

_**Seguramente la chica me odia,**_

_**Ah, dice que mi cuerpo roto es asqueroso,**_

_**Atrapada… termina…"**_

Se recostó en la cama llorando.

"_**Lo siento, lo siento, seguramente soy una mala niña, así que…"**_

A Kanan no le gustaba su cuerpo, no quería tocarla porque le producía asco, ¿por qué? Dia la amaría, Dia la amaba, Dia… Dia… Dia…

Necesitaba a Dia…

"… _**perdona, perdona a la solitaria yo"**_

A la mañana siguiente, Kanan no la llamó, al parecer estaba en su habitación, pero le había dejado el desayuno hecho. Algo le había hecho, es porque la había obligado a tomarla, y la peliazulada se había sentido tan mal, tan asqueada, que ahora no la quería cerca. Sí, eso debía ser.

No podía entender el amor de la peliazulada, o quizá, tal y como pensaba, no la amaba.

Fue al escritorio del consultorio de Kanan y tomó una hoja de papel, escribió lo mejor que pudo unas cuantas palabras, y tras deslizar la nota bajo la puerta de la habitación de la ojivioleta, salió de la casa.

Necesitaba regresar.

Quería que Dia le diera todo el amor que quería darle y que ella, infantilmente, se había negado a recibir.

* * *

Cuando Kanan regresó de su trabajo, buscó a la pelirroja por toda la casa, quería disculparse por su conducta la otra noche, pero no la encontró en ningún lugar. El miedo de que Dia, aquella desquiciada, hubiera encontrado a la menor y se la hubiera llevado, hizo que su corazón latiera dolorosamente en su garganta.

— ¡¿Ruby?!

No había señal de ella.

Al entrar en su habitación, encontró un papel en el suelo, al recogerlo, vio que era una nota, la letra era descuidada, parecía la de un niño de kínder, pero era perfectamente legible lo que en ella estaba escrito.

Sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo apoyándose en éstas, las lágrimas y el temor se apoderaron de sus ojos: _**"Lo siento, adiós. Esta niña mala vuelve a donde está su hermana… Lo siento, perdóname por no querer a nadie más que a mi cruel hermana"**_

* * *

Le tomó tiempo reconocer el camino por el que la había llevado Kanan, pero finalmente, encontró el bosque en el que se había perdido aquel día. Anduvo un poco más, y para cuando llegó a un camino conocido, ya era de noche. Comenzó a correr, ya no faltaba mucho, a lo lejos vio con alegría las luces de su casa encendidas.

— ¡Dia! — tocó la puerta — ¡Soy yo, Ruby!

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sonriente pelinegra.

— ¡Ruby!

— Regresé— la abrazó, y Dia correspondió el gesto, feliz de volver a ver a su hermana.

— Gracias a Dios— dijo, mientras suspiraba.

Al entrar en la casa, se encontró con oficiales de policía, quienes la miraban aliviados.

— Su hermana la ha estado buscando señorita, ¿dónde se había metido? — Ruby miraba su casa con sorpresa, estaba limpia, y la puerta al sótano estaba arreglada.

— Estaba… con una amiga…

— ¿Está segura? — uno de los oficiales la miró con detenimiento, pero al notarla en un estado saludable, no podía decir que lo había pasado mal.

— Sí, estoy segura.

— No vuelva a irse así— le respondió.

Los oficiales de policía se despidieron de las chicas, diciendo que, al día siguiente, Ruby debería declarar el motivo de su huida y así cerrar la carpeta de su caso como persona desaparecida. Finalmente, la casa quedó en silencio.

Los ojos de Dia brillaron con satisfacción, Ruby se estremeció, esa era la mirada, era una mirada de amor.

— Estaba segura de que ibas a regresar— acarició su cabello —, confiaba en eso.

— Nadie me ama de verdad, sólo tú— la abrazó.

— Oh Ruby— la atrajo a ella, esa sonrisa sádica era hermosa. La besó con pasión contenida, mordía su labio, succionaba su lengua, la mordía, dejaba que la sangre de ambas se mezclara en ese ansiado beso. Se separaron lentamente, Dia pasó uno de los mechones del cabello de su hermana menor detrás de la oreja y se acercó a ella para susurrarle una petición —, quiero devorar hasta el último trozo de tu destrozado cuerpo, ¿puedo hacerlo?

— … Sí, puedes hacerlo— la abrazó —. Ámame.

— Siempre— tomó su mano y la guio al sótano.

"_**Cuando volví, mi hermana estaba junto a muchas personas.**_

_**Dijo que confiaba en que yo regresaría.**_

_**Quiere devorar hasta el final a la destrozada yo, así dijo ella"**_

* * *

Y de nuevo, se encontraba desnuda sobre la cama, con Dia encima de ella, mirándola con un deseo descomunal de arrancar a pedazos cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — su mirada cambió a una llena de dolor.

— Fui una tonta— respondió —, no te entendía, pero ahí afuera me di cuenta de que sólo tú me amas, los demás dicen que está mal, ¡pero ellos no conocen nuestro amor!

— Sí… No lo conocen— la besó —. Pero— puso las manos en su cuello —, hueles a otra persona, ¡¿quién fue la puta que se atrevió a tocarte?!

— Nadie— respondió — ella no me hizo nada, en serio que no fue nada — las manos de Dia comenzaron a estrangularla.

— Más te vale— amenazó —, porque tú eres mía, nadie puede amarte más de lo que yo lo hago.

— S-Sí— se esforzó por decir —… _**Lo siento…**_

"… _**lo siento, seguramente soy una mala niña, así que**_

_**perdóname, perdona a la penosa yo"**_

La sangre comenzó a escurrir cuando Dia mordió su brazo, un grito se ahogó entre su boca y su mano.

— No te cubras— pidió —, quiero escuchar esos hermosos gritos tuyos, será la primera y última vez, y tú y yo seremos una por siempre — sonrió.

— S-Sí…

Se sentía como una liga rompiéndose, pudo ver sus venas y el hueso de su brazo una vez Dia arrancó ese pedazo de carne, dolía, pero era excitante, se estaba uniendo a su hermana, nadie podía superar esa conexión, llegó un punto en que ni siquiera sentía los dientes de la pelinegra, simplemente su respiración agitada, escuchaba sus risas, la alababa, diciendo que, tal como había pensado, sabía delicioso.

— ¡Maldita sea Ruby! — la barbilla de la mayor estaba llena de sangre — Eres tan exquisita.

— Hermana… Yo también quiero comerte… — pidió. Dia la miró con cierta sorpresa, pero sonrió, dejando ver las manchas de sangre en sus dientes.

— Por supuesto, ven— la abrazó, cediéndole su hombro —, únete conmigo, Ruby.

— S-Sí— enterró sus dientes en la carne de su hermana, la escuchó gritar… Maldición… ¡Se sentía tan bien! La sangre manaba a chorros de la mordida, pero aun no era suficiente, arrancó el pedazo de carne y lo masticó con voracidad; ahora entendía a Dia… ¡Eso era tan bueno! Si hubiera sabido antes que sería tan satisfactorio, habría dicho que sí desde el primer momento.

— ¡Ruby…! ¡Más, acaba conmigo!

— ¡T-Tú también, Dia, por favor! — rogó.

— Es lo único que quiero… — sintió el aliento de su hermana en su pecho, y posteriormente, sus dientes. Su mano entró, abriéndose paso por su caja torácica. Comenzaba a beber de la sangre que salía a borbotones de la apertura, sintió sus dedos entre sus pulmones, y podría jurar, que también sintió la lengua de Dia en su corazón.

Dolía un poco, pero se sentía feliz, todo comenzaba a nublarse, pero estaba encantada, su hermana y ella eran una sola.

— ¡Aquí Ruby, también tú! — la pelinegra le ofreció su pecho, y la menor clavó sus dientes en medio de sus senos, herida que Dia aprovechó para abrir su carne y entregarle su propio corazón a su querida hermana menor.

"_**Lo siento, ¿es delicioso? Es el sabor de un cálido corazón.**_

_**Lo siento, mi adolorido, pero satisfecho corazón"**_

Kanan jamás habría entendido eso, ni siquiera la golpeaba hasta hacerla sangrar, mucho menos la comería, le decía que daba asco, que era lamentable, que no conocía el amor porque había estado sola. Kanan no amaba, o quizá lo hacía, pero no de la forma en que Dia y Ruby lo podían demostrar, porque se entregaban completamente, porque mezclaban la sangre que corría por sus venas, porque se besaban como si lo necesitaran de verdad, porque estaban dispuestas a morir juntas. Sí… Kanan podría perdonarla si decía que no conocía el amor, pero ella no conocía el auténtico amor.

"_**Lo siento, lo siento, soy una niña mala, así que perdona, perdona a la solitaria yo"**_

Todos podían amar con besos, con caricias, con rosas, con ilusiones, lo que fuera que hicieran, pero sólo Dia y ella sabían lo que verdaderamente era la unión entre dos personas, una que llegaba a lo más profundo de su pecho, donde podían sentir y apreciar con sus propios ojos lo rápido que latían sus corazones al estar juntas… Donde podrían conocer y probar todo de la persona que amaban.

Un instante para el mundo, pero para ellas, la eternidad.

"_**Lo siento, me duele, pero con que me comas como si fuera deliciosa**_ _**soy feliz.**_

_**Adiós…**_

_**todos comen de los lugares que no son el corazón".**_


End file.
